headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mimban
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Circarpous V | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Expansion region | system = Circarpous System | sector = Circarpous Sector | suns = 1 | moons = 2 | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye' }} '''Mimban' is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It was originally introduced in the Expanded Universe material, which is now considered part of the "Legends" imprint. Its existence has since been included in canon continuity, albeit with notable differences from the previous Legends continuity. It made its first appearance in the 1978 novel Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye, written by Alan Dean Foster. Mimban also made a modern film appearance in the 2018 movie Solo: A Star Wars Story. Description Mimban, originally known as Circarpous V, is a planet located in the Circarpous System in the Circarpous Sector of the Expansion region. Its topography is largely made up of wetlands, swamps, marshlands and jungle environments. The native species of this world are the Mimbanites, who are a green bipedal species. Notable forms of wildlife include the Circarpousian water snakes, and the Circarpousian swamp flies. History at the Skirmish at Mimban.]] Ten years before the Battle of Yavin, the Imperial Navy launched an offensive against a group of freedom fighters in the marshlands. The Imperials had captured a wookiee named Chewbacca, and imprisoned him in an underground dungeon. A young Imperial officer named Han Solo participated in this battle. He watched as his commanding officer was blown up by an incoming aerial assault. Solo then met the next highest-ranking officer who happened to be "Captain" Tobias Beckett. Solo quickly deduced that Beckett and his two compatriots, Rio Durant and Val, were not actually Imperial soldiers, but in fact, were bandits who had infiltrated the Navy as part of a job for crime syndicate leader Dryden Vos. Solo attempted to blackmail Beckett into letting him onto his crew, but Tobias informed on Solo to an Imperial lieutenant, and Han was cast down into the dungeon with Chewbacca. After a brief scuffle, Han convinced the wookiee that by working together, they could escape from the dungeon. They succeeded in clawing their way to the surface. Beckett was impressed and decided to let them join his gang. They left Mimban aboard Tobias' ship. Solo: A Star Wars Story & Leia stuck on Mimban.]] Two years after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa of the Alliance to Restore the Republic crash-landed in the swamps of Mimban along with their droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. They met a woman named Halla, who was strong in The Force. Halla wanted their assistance in locating a Kaiburr crystal, and in exchange, she would help them get off of Mimban. Sith Lord Darth Vader coveted the crystal as well. Sensing that it was on Mimban, he went to the planet and engaged Skywalker in lightsaber combat. Luke was influenced by the spirit of his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and was able to hold his own during his fight with Vader. He even succeeded in cutting off one of Vader's mechanical arms. Afterward, they were able to retrieve the Kaiburr crystal and leave Mimban. Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye Residents of * Gemmer Sojan Notes & Trivia * The original idea of Mimban was created by author Alan Dean Foster based on concepts developed by franchise creator George Lucas. See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1 * Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2 * Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3 * Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4 |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition * Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew References